Bad For Me
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Entry # 1 for CupcakeQueenForever's VA Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Contest Entry for VA Contest by CupcakeQueenForever**

**Song: Bad For Me by Meg and Liz**

**Pairing: Romitri**

**Rating: T**

**Point of View: Rose**

I roll out of bed and glance at my alarm clock and see that I am ten minutes late for practice. I run to my closet and pull out a pair of black yoga pants and a tight, red work-out shirt. I know Dimitri likes when I wear red. I nearly scream in frustration at the fact that I continue to try to please him. I sigh and shove a pair of sneakers onto my feet and rush out the door to the gym. Dimitri must have been waiting outside for me.

"Let me get that for you," he told me, smiling and holding open the door. He follows me into the gym and tells me to stretch.

"So, you were too busy to text me back last night, huh?" I ask, while stretching out my legs. I know you didn't text back because you don't care.

"Sorry, baby," his Russian accent envelopes his words and I shiver, "I was a little busy." _Busy with someone else, I'm sure,_ I think, bitterly. I wish you would stop playing this game with me. I stand and get ready to run on the track when I'm pushed against the wall. Dimitri presses his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I push him away, but then think differently and pull him back. It's so wrong, but it feels so damn right. I tangle my hands in his hair and bring my lips back to his. He pulls away from me this time.

"Thirty laps," he says gruffly slamming his guardian mask into place. I sigh and jog outside and onto the track. I feel like screaming in frustration at how he's playing with my heart and mind. I let out a huff of annoyance and then spot Lissa jogging over to me.

"Rose!" she exclaims. I stop running and motion for her to go on, "I want to mess with Christian but I need your help."

"What's the plan?" I ask, smirking. She grins evilly.

"I want to wear something really sexy for school today but I don't want to do it alone," she says, "So, will you dress all sexy-like with me?" I laugh and nod, thinking this is the perfect way to mess with Dimitri as well. Lissa goes to set up our outfits and I finish my laps. I walk back into the gym.

"You shaved ten seconds off your best time," Dimitri tells me, rising from where he sat, reading a western. He walks to the middle of the mats and tells me to sit.

"I have a lecture for you today," he informs me, "And you are not going to like it." I groan.

"Can't we just punch each other like usual?" I whine. He shoots me a look that says, "Shut up and listen." I close my mouth and watch him expectantly.

"In order to properly protect the princess, you must put her first. You already do this most of the time but in some cases, we are both very selfish. I do want to be with you, Roza, but I can't because I won't protect the princess the way I should. You wouldn't either and you know it," he tells me. I stare up at him, wanting to scream in his face, but I bite down hard on my tongue to keep myself from making a scene.

"Then I quit," I deadpan, staring into his eyes. He raises an eyebrow quizzically at me.

"No you don't," he says, in an obvious tone.

"No, I don't but this sucks," I tell him and then leave the gym without even saying goodbye. I jog to Lissa's room to see her tying a light pink halter neck into place. It hugs her body tightly, showing off the few curves she has. It looks gorgeous with the gray mini skirt and slightly darker pink heels she wears. She points to my outfit and it is perfect. A black leather mini skirt and deep red corset with black roses stitched into the fabric. There is a pair of killer black heels with it.

**That Night**

Lissa and I both turned almost every head in the school, guys and girls alike. Dimitri looked shocked, then lustful, and then his guardian mask went up. I feel myself die inside at the thought that I wasn't able to have a huge effect on him. I flop onto my bed and exhale loudly. I hear a loud knock at my door and get up to get it. Dimitri stands on the other side. He pushes me into the room, slamming and locking the door. His lips crash against mine and I moan.

"Why must you torture me, Roza?" he murmurs, moving his lips from my own to my neck. I shudder in desire and swallow thickly.

"I need you to realize how much I want you," I say, feverently, walking towards him until I have his back against the wall. He rests his hand on my hips.

"I want you too, Roza," he mutters huskily, rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs.

"Then do something about it," I whisper. He kisses me deeply and pushes me onto my bed. My hands find the hem of his shirt and get rid of it quickly. He unhooks each little hook on my corset slowly and spreads it off my body. The rest of our clothes come off quickly after that and he takes me.

"I love you, milaya," he whispers, kissing my shoulder.

"I love you too," I tell him, staring into gorgeous brown eyes. I run my hands through his silky soft hair and kiss his lips. He pulls me close to him. No matter how good all of this feels, I know he's bad for me. And even though he's bad for me, I still need this. We will never be perfect but we will find a way to make things work. We are bad for each other but it doesn't matter anymore. Although, it will still be fun to mess with him.

**Review please :)**


	2. Thanks!

**A special thanks to...**

**amy2k6**

**Florentina Gal  
**

**RozaRocks**

**Adrian's little Dhampir girl**

**missvalover94**

**for reviewing. Thanks guys and no, I will not be continuing this. A couple of you asked me too but I have no clue what I would do with it. So, if someone wants to adopt it, you can do that but I won't be adding anything else to it.**


End file.
